Raya and Heather enter Naruto!
by Dreaded redhead sand-ninja
Summary: This is a story about two Naruto Otaku's who suddenly are kidnapped and thrown into the Naruto world. Warning: Hidan  so language,  yaoi jokes, and crack fic.


Okay welcome to my first duo story thing with one of my bestest buds on Fanfiction Aero12 or Heather in the fanfiction. So I shall call her Heather here in the authors note. Say Hi Heather.  
Heather: Hi *waves*  
Me: Yay! This story is in my OC's profile, Heather's is in hers. Okay now for the disclaimer! So for the disclaimer we kidna- I mean invited my favorite pin cushion around. Pein!  
Heather: You shouldn't call him pin cushion Raya remember last time.  
Me: Nope! now do the disclaimer Pein Pein: I hate you... Raya and Heather don't own anything. I shall rule the world and Raya sold herself to Heather for a pack of gum.  
Me: HEY! that was private... xo Pein: Get on with the story.

~story start~ Chapter one, A crazy sleepover.

I pacing back and forth in my living room waiting for one of my best friends to arrive. It was only six fifty-five pm, and she wasn't suppose to be here until seven. I was starting bored as I sat down on the couch, when my brother hit me on the back of the head.  
"OW! What the heck was that for?" I asked irratated, while rubbing the back of my head.  
"I was bored." He answered shruging and jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down next to me.  
"What are you doing now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him as he grabbed the potato chips.  
"Eating what's it look like I'm doing?" He said getting up and walking to his room. "Wonderful... Now I have to get more chips..." I muttered to myself leaning against the couch just as the doorbell rings. "FINALLY!" I ran to the door, tripping over my own two feet, falling head first. I quickly got up and opened the door. There stood a girl with brown hair that was left down, brown eyes, three peircings on her left ear, and two on the right. She was wearing a naruto shirt, jeans, and flipflops. This is Heather, one of my best friends, who I manage to keep even though I pretty much get us both into so much trouble on a daily basis.  
"Your here! Finally!" I exclaimed as I glomped her, causing us both to fall over.  
"Ow!" Heather laughed in my ear. "Get off me!"  
"Kay." I jumpped up off of her and held out my hand for her.  
"Thanks." She said, taking my hand as I pulled her up. "So what are we gonna do?"  
I smirked evilly as she asked, the thoughts in my head were racing with all the stuff we could do.  
"What are you planning Raya?"  
"notttthhhinnng."  
"Last time you said that we ended up blowing up the girls locker room." Oh yeah that was fun. I went over the memory in my head before replying. "Well it technically wasn't suppose to go off until the cheerleader squad entered the place."  
She gave me the -you got to be kidding me- look.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You know what. I thin-"  
"we could prank my brother. I let you use the sharpie." I interrupted her as I tried to bribe her with my black sharpie marker I usually kept on me at all times.  
"I brought the shaving cream and silly string." She said pulling out the shaving cream and silly string cans out of her bag.  
"Perfect. This should get him back for taking our chips!" I whispered mainly to myself but loud enough for Heather to hear.  
"He took our chips?" She gasped.  
"Yeah the potato chips..." I muttered angrily. "Lets make the plan. Then after the prank we can watch a movie I got the ring and saw so your choice."  
"Saw most deffiently." Her answer was almost instintly. Which made me laugh a bit.  
"Okay then. Perfect I wanted to see that one anyway." I agreed with her choice.  
"So why do you want to prank your brother again?" She just had to ask me didn't she.  
"Because, Heather, He gibbeds me." I answered in a serious tone.  
"Alright let's do this." Heather got into like some sort of milary mode as we started coming up with ideas.  
*time skip after pranking*  
"Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Heather whispered quickly to me.  
I took a look at my brother who was now covered in silly string with shaving cream on his hair thanks to Heather, and honey up and down his sleeping figure from the kitchen. I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.  
"Hold on I just need to add one more thing." I whispered back as I pulled out my black sharpie marker. Thank kami-sama that my brother wasn't a light sleeper. I pulled off the cap and started drawing a swirlly mustache above his mouth. "I believe I said you could use my marker right Heather?"  
"Oh yeah..." She grabbed the marker from me and wrote the word 'Baka' in caps on his forehead, then placing the cap back on the marker and handing it back to me. "Perfect."  
"Oh yeah." I whispered as we tiptoed out of his room and downstairs. Heather sat down on the couch as I took a look at the clock. '9:39 pm'  
"I think we should watch that movie now what do you think?" I asked her as I picked up the movie.  
"Yeah are we going to sleep afterwards?" She asked me curiously.  
"I would think so... I mean we should if we want to get my brothers reaction." I smirked at the thought.  
"Okay well then I'm gonna go change into my pjs." Heather said getting up, grabbing her bag and heading upstairs to the bathroom.  
I think I should do the same. So I quickly head up to my room and change into my light grey tanktop, and black mini-shorts. After I'm done I head back downstairs where Heather somehow already made it down before I did. I shrugged it off and turned on the tv to set it up for the movie. "Are you ready for awesomeness?" I ask excitedly.  
"Yeah!" She answered just as excited, as I placed the movie in and started it.  
"I'll make the popcorn!" I ran into the kitchen and made the popcorn placed it in a giant bowl and gave it to Heather as I came into the living room and sat on the couch. "Alright movie time."  
~fast foward to 45 mins into the movie~ "I think this was a bad idea." I suddenly say more scared then I have ever been in my life.  
"Really?" She asked just as scared as I was. "I hadn't noticed."  
Then the worse thing that could happen, happened. The power went out just as the next torture scene came up. I nearly screamed, trying to calm myself down as I held onto my Itachi plushie. It was the only one I had I called him mittens.  
"Holy crap!" Heather screamed and clung onto her Kakashi plushie she brought over, I sware I haven't been so scared in my life. Well so far anyways. When the power finally came back on we got another major freak out!  
"HOLY MOTHER OF CRACKERS!" I screamed as I threw the popcorn at the two figures in front of us.  
Heather screamed again I think because of what I did with the popcorn.  
"Are you sure these are the ones Sasori-no-danna, un?" The blond one asked, of course with the "un" I knew who it was.  
"Hey Raya! Did you know that the kanji for danna aslo means lord, husband, or man of the house?" Heather said looking at Deidara. "Really?" I asked smirking evilly then replied. "So that makes Sasori over there the man in the relationship. Right?"  
"Of course these are the ones brat." Sasori growled a bit angry cause of the popcorn thing and because of my comment.  
"OMJ! Heather." I started getting a huge smirk on my face. "It's barbie and chucky!"  
Heather started cracking up. While Deidara looked like he wanted to kill me.  
"Calm down brat. We need them alive." Sasori stated.  
"Yup you need us alive..." I stared at Sasori for maybe five minutes before I said. "CRAZY PUPPET MAN SAY WHAT?" "Now she's irratating." Sasori said twitching. "grab them."  
Deidara smirked and went after Heather as Sasori grabbed me. I politely answered that action by hitting him with the Itachi plushie, Heather did the same with Deidara before we both we're knocked out.  
~fast foward~ I started to wake up and looked around. I noticed I wasn't in my room and heather was peacefully asleep hugging her Kakashi plushie next to me, as my Itachi one seemed to be at the other end of the room. I believe I had another crazy dream cause that's when I throw things in my sleep. I sat up all the way, as I noticed blondie laying over in the other bed, and Sasori working on something by a desk.  
"Um... where are we?" I asked as Sasori looked at me with a blank stare.

End chapter...  
Aww don't you just love me xD I made a cliffy. R and R please. 


End file.
